1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to wound dressings and particularly to a process of fabricating a perforated binder for a laminated dressing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dressings have long been known in the art for protecting and treating wounds or areas of the epidermis that display irritation or visible infection. (Hereinafter, “wounds” is understood to encompass a wide variety of skin injuries and irregularities, including lacerations and puncture wounds as well as, e.g., rashes and eczema.) In recent decades, medical practitioners have come to understand the benefits of including an antimicrobial or anti-infection agent in the dressing to prevent infection of the wound during treatment.
Scarring is a natural part of the healing process. Scar tissue consists mainly of protein collagen formed during the skin's process of wound repair. With the exception of very minor lesions, skin wounds following accidents, disease or surgery all result in some degree of visible scarring. Where the scar tissue is large or in a prominent position on the body, it can be readily apparent to a casual observer and embarrassing or otherwise troubling for the scarred person. It is therefore desirable to have a wound dressing that can help minimize the appearance of scarring during the healing process.
An open wound is at a heightened risk of infection throughout the healing process. In particular, microorganisms such as bacteria and fungi will attempt to establish themselves in the moisture of the exudate extruded from the wound during the healing process. Medical practitioners have discovered that certain metals and metallic compounds, and in particular silver ions, when delivered to a wound, can kill microorganisms within and on the surface of the wound and thereby help fight infection.
It is therefore desirable to have a wound dressing that can supply an antimicrobial agent, such as silver ions, to a wound while also helping the wound to heal in a way to reduce the appearance of scar tissue.